1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array speaker system including a plurality of speakers and a method of implementing the same, and more particularly, to an array speaker system for adjusting a sound source signal that is output from an array speaker, for example, adjusting directivity characteristics of the sound source signal, such as an emission direction and a target emission position of the sound source signal, and the number of focusing positions of the sound source signal, and a method of implementing the array speaker system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An array speaker system is composed of a plurality of speakers that can adjust the direction of reproduced sound or emit sound towards a particular area. To direct sound to a target position or in a target direction, an array speaker system and a plurality of sound source signals are required. The principle of sound transmission, generally called directivity, is to make a plurality of sound source signals overlap each other using phase differences between the sound source signals in order to increase signal strength along a specific direction, thereby transmitting the sound source signals in the specific direction. Thus, such directivity can be implemented by disposing a plurality of speakers in particular positions and adjusting the sound source signals of the array, which are output through the speakers.
As various portable digital devices have come into common use, the need for speakers capable of reproducing sound signals has increased. Along with this trend, users' expectation levels and demands with respect to a sound reproduction function implemented in a portable digital device also gradually increase. For example, users demand speakers with increasingly sophisticated technology that have evolved from conventional mono speakers to stereo speakers and further to multi-channel array speaker systems. However, portable digital devices place physical restrictions on the size of an array speaker system, in that a small size is required, on the weight of the array speaker system, in that a light weight is required, or on the number of sound sources, i.e., speakers of the array speaker system. As a result, because of such physical hardware restrictions, the sound adjustment performance of a small-size digital device may degrade in a particular direction or area at certain frequencies of output sound source signals.